


丁丁养成 5

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	丁丁养成 5

5

上一次多斯特和克鲁泽狠下心来狠狠给了丁丁一个教训，而许尔勒的话也让他们反思了些事情。确实在他们身边丁丁成长得不错，能力、手段、身手样样都出挑，而且在他们身边没什么人敢动他。然而这种保护也成了种问题。被宠得作天作地的小霸王经历和眼界都不够，小打小闹不成问题，事大了就麻烦了，最重要是容易被狐狸骗走。所以在丁丁能下床之后就把人打包扔到英国去历练。

一开始丁丁以为自己被放逐了担心得不得了，可是两人要求他每天给一个电话，最少两天一个视频后，就放下心来。理智回笼的丁丁看出是两人有意要锻炼他，顺便分开他和许尔勒。到了英国，一切从头开始。丁丁和底层小混混一起打杀过，挂彩了好几次，每次视频时都会被发现然后被惩罚，可是已经不会像以前那样要自己不受一丁点伤了。后来没有跟着那些混混加入传统帮会，转而去了与以前相似可是规模小得多的组织。少了打打杀杀，多了你讹我诈，丁丁开始学着如何处理生意了。

以前自己多数是负责末端的实操，现在中层处理要自己做了才发现一点都不简单。特别经常出去吃吃喝喝应酬烦死人了。有多斯特和克鲁泽的调教，丁丁对这些个贴上来的女人是一点兴趣都提不起来，虽然脸上还风平浪静调笑依旧，可是心里恨不得把这坐自己腿上的肥婆一把扔出去。慢慢的，丁丁不爱女人好男风的消息就这么传开了，往后贴上来的就不再是胸大屁股翘的女人，而是各种各样的或阴柔的或妖娆的或肉感的男人，丁丁没动他们也不让他们动自己，可就是什么都没发生他也不敢告诉国内的两人。然而消息还是传回去了。

平常视频因为自己不喜欢玩具所以一般都是他们说，自己动手，然而今天两人强调一定要上道具丁丁撒娇也没用。丁丁跪趴在地上，腰塌下，屁股尽量高翘起来好让屏幕对面的两人能通过摄像头看清楚自己。耳边是一面是多斯特的诱导，一面是克鲁泽的下流话，丁丁颤抖着扳开自己，送入一根手指。自己动手并不是第一次，可是自己用道具绝对是第一次，这么大他也只是自己动手用过飞机杯，多斯特和克鲁泽花样多，根本用不到道路，就是要用，也是他们动的手。

看出丁丁的犹豫与少许的不安，屏幕对面的两人不由的放缓了节奏，少有的态度温和充满鼓励。虽然丁丁一点都不想要这样的鼓励。什么叫多放一根手指，慢慢撑开，现在已经还不够大啊！！不过他还是听话的多加了根手指，两指并拢缓缓转动，擦过敏感处毫不抑制的呻吟透过电波传到多斯特和克鲁泽耳内，连喘息的尾音都十分清晰。

待身体适应后，丁丁稍微分开双指，一开一合，给自己扩张，配合抽插动作拇指按压穴口，好让自己尽快放松。突然克鲁泽开口让丁丁把腰再压低点，让他再看清楚点。丁丁不情不愿的把屁股再翘了翘，摄像头更清晰的拍下他如何给自己准备的。

等三根手指能相对自如的转动，弯曲之后，性子急的克鲁泽让丁丁别听多斯特的了，赶紧把道具用上。道具都在一个盒子里，今天早上加急快递送过来的，里面一看就都是多斯特选的，一个个排开整齐放在里面，第一个是普通的按摩棒，大小适中，材质贴近人体肤质，没什么特别。

多斯特没出声，丁丁也不敢就这样完全抽出手指，可是现在这样不上不下的很难受，他只能来开口问多斯特，“Uncle Bass？”“拿第一个，慢慢插进去，角度往上，一直到底。润滑剂在隔壁。”多斯特给出指示后丁丁抽出手指，给第一根平淡无奇的按摩棒上润滑，然后顶在身后慢慢推进身体里。第一次做，丁丁还是有点紧张，身体绷紧，按摩棒进入得不是很顺利。“放松点，紧张什么！更大的又不是没放进去过！”丁丁听了克鲁泽的话，带着浓重鼻音深呼吸了一下，两只手一起握着手柄，只靠肩膀支撑上半身，推着按摩棒往里去。期间多斯特几次提醒他要保持往上的角度，好让整个过程里敏感处都被照顾到。放松下来后，这种大小的要进入对丁丁来说真的不算难事。

到顶后，丁松了口气，等他们下一步指示，对两人的控制欲程度丁丁还是很了解的。在他几乎要忍不住自己动手前，多斯特终于开口让丁丁动起来。一开始是把按摩棒几乎抽出来，然后全部插回去，按多斯特说的角度每次都能擦过敏感带。慢慢的丁丁自己加快了速度，握着把手狠狠的把按摩棒往身体里送去。被送过来都快两年了，除了自己的手还没其他东西进入过，难得今天能被授权玩玩具，丁丁也顾不得那么多了，放开了手，怎么舒服怎么来。

丁丁没听话自顾自的玩起来两人也没生气，只是克鲁泽一定要他在把按摩棒插回去前手腕带着棒身转小半个圈。真刀实枪的时候丁丁就特怕克鲁泽顶着他敏感处画圈，那种不同于用力操干的舒爽感，他也说不出是什么，反正有点恐怖。可是他又不敢明着反抗，只能偷懒似的小转几圈算数。

还在为自己的小聪明暗喜，突然后穴里的按摩棒疯了似的震动起来。毫无防备的丁丁刚好把按摩棒用力插进去，尖叫随着震动响起。一开始是惊讶成份更多，可是按摩棒的震动频率并不规律，时快时慢，时强时弱，丁丁捉摸不清。惊讶过后丁丁也意识到自己是抓不准这强度和频率的，索性就不管了，就着震动抽插。单靠肩膀没办法继续保持身体平衡了，丁丁一手撑在地面，一手控制按摩棒。

气流声跟着呻吟一起钻入多斯特和克鲁泽耳中，眼前是被一开一合吞含的按摩棒，感觉丁丁舒服得整个人都松软下来了。丁丁离开后就只能与手过活的两人性质也被挑得极高。多斯特把遥控器的频率推到最高，丁丁完全瘫下来，手握不住按摩棒，只是由着震动把自己推上高潮。可是克鲁泽才不让他如此简单的享受，他把震动关了，让丁丁别偷懒，动起来。

“Uncle Max……”撒娇好像也没什么用，丁丁只能抬起软绵绵的手臂握着把手，缓慢的抽动。无力的动作并没有制造什么舒爽的快感，反而成了种恶性循环的折磨。在丁丁快受不了可能自暴自弃的胡来弄伤自己前，多斯特再次打开了开关。被安慰到的丁丁再次像只被挠下巴的猫，舒服的趴下，撅起屁股，无意识的晃动。

不快不慢的中等力度不太够用了，丁丁瞄了下盒子里其他的道具，想着要怎样才能逼两人别再玩这腻人的按摩棒，明明就有其他更好的选择，按照现在这个速度一晚上都不能全过一遍的。比起直接换一个玩具，丁丁选择动手自己撸。动作看上去是偷偷的，实际他清楚自己做什么屏幕对面的人看得一清二楚，要的就是这样。

丁丁的动作是没逃过两人的眼睛，心思也一样，可是会用这么隐晦的方式表达“玩腻了，换下一个吧。”表示这两年在英国没白过。多斯特指挥丁丁换了个玩具，直接跳过中间一排的几个，换到最后的串珠。既然长进了那就看看长进了多少吧。克鲁泽利用这段时间，换了个坐姿，拉开拉链，慢慢的在勃起的阴茎上动作，把渗出的前列腺液涂抹开。

丁丁已经推进了两个珠子了，这串珠除了在珠子表面有不同的暗纹和突起，以及末端做成猫尾巴形状外，和一般的串珠其实没什么区别，都是前小后大，越来越难推进。在对付第三个珠子时，耳机里传来克鲁泽低沉的嗓音，要他转过身，正面躺着面对镜头。

双向的转过来的丁丁也是清晰的看到屏幕里张开双腿坐着在撸的克鲁泽。多斯特也往后靠过去，边解皮带边打了个手势让丁丁继续。丁丁把靠垫塞到背后，躺坐的姿势虽然不能很清晰的拍到身后的动作，不过既然让他转过来了说明重点在前面。

屏幕两边的动作都懒洋洋的，非常享受眼前的景色。进入体内的珠子彼此间单靠硅胶线连接，在肠道的蠕动下不断到处磨蹭，比起硬挺的按摩棒更加难预测更难掌控，不要说丁丁把其余的珠子推进去时的拉扯晃动了。第五颗珠子也顺利进入，珠子相互挤压让粗糙不平的表面狠狠擦过敏感处。丁丁爽得脚跟撑着地面向上弓起身体，脚趾卷曲，头往仰。因为非常舒服，丁丁停下了推入珠子的动作，改为轻轻拉扯串珠绳子，按压入口，好让珠子相互碰撞享受意想不到的刺激。一手攀上了自己挺立的阴茎，从根部揉捏再慢慢往上移动，时快时慢的套弄，玩得不亦乐乎。

就在爆发临界点时耳机传来多斯特和克鲁泽的声音“别玩了，赶紧继续。”“还有3个。”克鲁泽气息不稳，多斯特也没比他好多少。饱含情欲的声线让丁丁一个激灵的射了。高潮后的满足感使丁丁摊在靠垫上完全不想动，只有手间或的挤压着阴茎。在两人的多次催促下，丁丁抬起头扯了下嘴角挑衅的眯眼看着摄像头，然后慢吞吞的撑死下半身，把最后3个珠子推进身体里。这三颗尺寸有点大了，丁丁按压放松穴口的肌肉，一边把珠子推入，珠子的暗纹和直径又爽又麻的，皱眉把剩下的都塞了进去。

稍微休息了一下，适应了之后，丁丁利落的翻身，翘起屁股对准摄像头，给那两人看看成品。虽然多斯特和克鲁泽看到过丁丁更放浪的姿态，可是屏幕里这个自信又狂野的人还是让两人惊艳了一番。白皙的身体上泛着漂亮的粉色，因为刚刚的高潮而汗津，屁股处是一条蓬松的淡金色猫尾巴。原本尾巴安静的垂在双腿间，屁股高翘的姿势还能看到连接处的吞吐，突然，腰身下压尾巴摇晃了起来，左右扫动，活灵活现的模仿着猫咪的动作。回过头来发现的，丁丁扭过头，半边脸映在屏幕，眼里满是挑逗。

又出乎两人意料，丁丁转了个身，尾巴随着画了半圈。然后完全压下上半身，尽力把腰臀翘到最高，眼睛紧盯着两人，慢慢摇晃着腰身，匍匐往前挪动。克鲁泽认出那是丁丁模仿猫科发动进攻前的动作，尾巴要是真的此刻也第一定好好竖起。克鲁泽兴奋的身体前倾，瞳孔放大，这种赤裸裸的挑战权威激起了他的征服欲。当看到多斯特咧嘴露出犬牙时，丁丁一个跃起，扑向摄像头做了个抓挠的动作。

丁丁得意的看着两人更加亢奋，耳边是他们粗喘的呻吟，自慰的动作变得越来越粗鲁。多斯特手伸向遥控器时，丁丁翻过身，露出肚皮，用猫的方式向两人示弱求饶。然而他恶作剧的眨了眨眼，曲起腿，把尾巴搭在大腿，手指拉着尾巴底部慢慢把珠子拉出来，刚刚的一连串动作使珠子不规律的碰撞翻滚，爽得腿都要软了。多斯特在最大的珠子拉出来一半的时候把频率档打到最大，串珠在受到刺激紧缩的穴口作用下狠狠的被推回去，天才知道刚刚他忍得多辛苦等的就是现在。多斯特一手把遥控器调档按钮玩出了花，一手狠命的把阴茎操进拳头里，克鲁泽则是嘶吼着让丁丁做出各种动作，躺着趴着摇尾巴拉出串珠再塞回去，各种折腾。

最后三人都玩脱了，久久不能从快感中平复。“小兔崽子……”“你，3年内有成绩，让你回来几天。”

“啧”


End file.
